


Competition

by Eleanorose123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crushes, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Takashi and Tokunosuke are gossips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: Cathy remarks about her battle for Yuma's affections and Tokunosuke and Takashi have to remind her just what kind of battle she's really in.(a reupload of an old work)





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> After going through my files, I found a number of decent fics I've decided to post here. Please note that these are several years old at this point and certain headcanons/opinions have changed since then. But otherwise, please enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> I'll be dead honest, I didn't even remember making this one.

Cathy saw herself as a simple girl. All she wanted was a happily ever after, filled with her beloved cats and her dream boy at her side. The shy girl with a backbone can always have a shot with the cool boy, right?

So why was it so hard to get Yuma’s affections directed at her?

“It’s so meowing difficult!” she groaned, watching Kotori chat with said boy. Takashi and Tokunosuke sat in the desks next to her; listening to her frustrations. “He spends so much time with that sparrow. I get they’ve got history but…”

“Cathy-chan, don’t you think you should let Yuma be with whoever he wants to be with-ura?” Tokunosuke pipped up. He let out a small yelp by the glare she gave him.

“Shouldn’t you be in your own class-nya?” He zipped his mouth, in hopes the cat girl wouldn’t claw him like she had tendency to do. “He can end up with whoever he wants, yes, but the battle for his affections is still going on between Kotori and me.”

The two boys exchanged worried glances. “Huh?”

“You know; he’s young, so his heart won’t be set on anyone for a while, so better make him like you as much as possible now?” Cathy tapped her long fingernails on the desk, trying to explain it. Love wasn’t easy to put in words, but a battle of love was even harder to do. “It’s why Kotori and I fight so much. I like the girl plenty, but she’s the only one in my way to his heart.”

“…you think that Kotori’s the only one in your way?” Takashi started to laugh. He tried to cover it as much as he could, but it was evident that he was laughing at her. Even Tokunosuke was snickering next to him.

“If you’re referring to Rio-san or that Anna chick, then they _aren’t_ threats! Anna doesn’t even _go_ to this school, and you two know firsthand that Rio-san isn’t into him!” They hadn’t stopped laughing, in fact it grew louder, which increased her frustration. “MEOW! WHAT’S SO FUNNY-NYA?”

“I-I’m sorry Cat-chan, but there’s waaay more competition then that.” The Class Rep wiped a tear away before composing himself. “To summarize, we’ve been analysing this for a while now, and we’ve deducted that the competition for Yuma-kun’s hand is about…what’d we decide Toku?”

“Around 7-ish people-ura? Something among those lines.” Tokunosuke wrapped his arms around Takashi, pulling him down so the brunette could rest his head on his tall friend’s shoulder. “While you’re right about you and Kotori-chan and the others being a part of this battle, you’re forgetting one key factor-ura.”

As much as her confusion and worry were getting to her, the curiosity of the matter was evident. She swore to herself and remembered how ‘curiosity killed the cat’. “Then what key factor is that?”

“No one knows Yuma-kun’s sexuality.”

She shrieked at the sudden realization. “Y-you don’t know that he’s-”

“Yes, but you don’t know if he isn’t either.” Takashi tickled his friend to get off of him. He smiled at the giggles that Tokunosuke made. “It’s as you said; he’s young, so his heart won’t be set on anyone for a while. Which means _anyone_ could go and win him over. And from what we’ve seen, there are a lot of people capable of doing just that.” Cathy grew more and more curious.

“Such as-nya? Give me an example.”

“Well, a huge factor in this theory has been Shark. With everything that’s gone on with those two, Shark seems to be a really obvious choice-ura.” Tokunosuke adjusted his glasses. “It’s not one-sided in the slightest; those two have a deep respect and admiration for one another. It can easily be reconstructed into romantic feelings, given time.”

“It’s quite possible that Shark already has accepted these feelings. He is more mature after all.”

Cathy stood there for the longest time; staring at her close guy friends as they talked on and on about people she knew in a light she never saw. Something in her head was rattling at it all. It was a mixture of confusion, and bitter rage. The rage was directed at the matchmakers in front of her of course.

“…but if Astral was human-ura?”

“Ah, that’s another topic all together then-”

“ENOUGH-NYA!” she yelled, a little too loudly for her liking. “What makes you two so sure about any of this? I’ve been in the same class with you, Class Rep, since elementary school, and I doubt you’d have any healthy relationships either, Tokunosuke-kun. So why-” She froze. “…oh. Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

The duo confidently grasped the other’s hand as their fingers intertwined. A somewhat sly grin spread on their faces.

“Sorry, Cat-chan.”

The look on her face as Takashi gave his “not so secret anymore” boyfriend a peck on the cheek was priceless.


End file.
